The Edge Of The Life
by Asha Bojorges
Summary: Kurt Humme tiene una vida perfecta junto al hombre que ama. Hasta que descubre que tiene una enfermedad que le da un mes de vida . Decide vivir sus ultimos dias a maximo junto a blaine. Pero ¿como se lo tomara Blaine cuando se entere?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si fuera así probablemente la serie se llamaría KLAINE.**

"**The Edge Of The Life"**

Kurt Hummel es de los cantantes de Broadway más reconocidos, con tan solo 24 años de edad, el podía describir su vida como la que siempre soñó, para el todo era perfecto, llevaba 7 años junto al amor de su vida y llevaban 3 años de casados.

Se caso a los 21 cuando ambos se graduaron de la universidad, Blaine lo sorprendió por completo cuando una semana después de su graduación Blaine lo había hecho empacar sus cosas, lo subió al coche y lo llevo hasta un lujoso hotel al pie de una hermosa playa, Blaine solo había dicho que ese era su regalo por sus graduaciones, kurt quiso saber cómo iba a pagar todo eso, pero el moreno se negó a darle un respuesta. A los 3 días de estar en esa playa, lo sorprendió aun mas en una noche cuando ambos salieron a caminar por la playa, cuando la puesta de sol empezó ambos se recostaron en la arena y Blaine paso un brazo por su espalda y lo acerco mas a él recargándolo en su pecho, pasaron vieron como el sol se tornaba naranja luego rojo y se comenzaba a meter lentamente reflejándose en el mar, todo era perfecto ambos estaban en silencio relajados viendo tal espectáculo que la naturaleza les entregaba, kurt sentía como Blaine le acariciaba los brazos y la espalada el solo sentía que no podría estar en mejor lugar se sentía lleno. De repente Blaine lo movió para que ambos se sentaran, Blaine se arrodillo frente a él y ahí con el sol medio oculto y enfrente del vacío mar Blaine le pidió matrimonio, kurt no dudo ningún momento en que él quería casarse con Blaine, no dudo en ningún momento en aceptar.

Desde ese día unieron sus vidas para siempre, hasta la muerte.

Ambos eran famosos y exitoso, mientras el tenia una gran carrera en Broadway, Blaine tenía en planes de lanzar su segundo disco, el primero había sido un total éxito y ahora ambos eran reconocidos.

Blaine estaba en un viaje en Los Angeles cerrando el trato para el lanzamiento de su segundo disco. Kurt se quedo en su departamento en Nueva York, cada vez que pasaban días separados por negocios y demás ambos se extrañaban con locura.

Ese día kurt tenía una cita en le medico, iría a recoger los estudios que se hizo hace una semana porque últimamente se sentía mal, Blaine lo había acompañado cuando se hizo los estudios y Blaine quería acompañarlo a recogerlos y saber que tenia, pero su junta con los inversores de su disco se había adelantado impidiéndole ir, el había dicho que no le importaba la junta que el iría con él, que él era más importante, pero kurt se lo impidió.

Ese día kurt se despertó y desde la mañana había recibido 8 llamadas de Blaine pidiéndole disculpas y diciéndole que apenas saliera del hospital le llamara.

_- entonces…. Llámame apenas salgas ¿sí?_

- si Blaine ya me lo dijiste 10 veces, no se me olvida hablarte, tranquilo.

_- no como me dices que tranquilo hoy tiene tu cita para saber que salió en tus análisis y radiografías, se supone que debería estar ahí como tu esposo, me mata no poder estar ahí._

- lo sé amor… pero tranquilo nada malo saldrá.

_- bien… ok llámame, no se te olvide._

- que si Blaine, ¿Qué me crees muy distraído u olvidadizo?

_- mmm las dos… o te debo recordar la vez que metiste el teléfono al refri._

- ya olvídalo, eso fue solo una vez, ni me acuerdo como llego el teléfono ahí.

_- ya vez te lo digo distraído y olvidadizo._

- ya olvidalo, bueno amor te dejo que se me hace tarde. Te amo.

_- yo también, te vas con cuidado y llamarme._

- si papa. Nos vemos.

Kurt colgó y rio de la sobreprotección que a veces le tenía Blaine.

Manejo tranquilo hasta el hospital, estaba nervioso de lo que pudiera salir en los análisis y radiografías, pero se deshizo de malas ideas y entro sentándose en los pasillos esperando a que lo llamara.

- ¿Hummel? – una enfermera pregunto saliendo del consultorio del doctor, el se levanto y fue donde ella estaba – el doctor lo espera.

-gracias- entro y cuando dio un paso dentro los nervios lo estaban matando, sentía algo raro.

- buenas tardes señor Hummel- lo saludo un doctor, pero kurt no conocía a ese doctor.

- buenas tardes, disculpe y el doctor Guzmán, se supone que él me atendería hoy.

- siéntese señor Hummel, al doctor Guzmán, le dieron sus vacaciones, pero no se preocupe regresa en 3 semanas, el me dijo que analizara sus estudios y el también me dijo que cuando regresara lo llamaría para una cita y que el mismo analizaría sus estudios, por si usted no sentía la suficiente confianza conmigo. Soy el doctor León, yo lo atenderé porque sus estudios se deben entregar hoy, pero no se preocupe dentro de 3 semanas podrá hablar con el doctor Guzmán.

- está bien lo siento…. Y como salieron los análisis.

Si kurt estaba nervioso, cuando vio que la cara del doctor se tornaba seria y rigida, como si se estuviera preparándose para dar una mala noticia, kurt se puso mas nervioso, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón golpeando sus oídos.

- Señor hummel, me temo que le tengo que dar una mala noticia.- y con esas palabras los nervios de kurt terminaron de colapsar.

- ¿Qu- que mala noticia?

- me temo que le hemos encontrado un tumor en el cerebro. – esas últimas palabras lo bloquearon por completo, kurt estaba más que shockeado, no quería creer, "esto es una broma, una pésima broma" pensaba.

- ¿co-como que un tu-tumor?, no, no entiendo.

- lo siento señor Hummel, pero el tumor se comenzó a desarrollar aproximadamente hace dos años.

- pe-pero, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?, hay, hay cura.

- me temo señor Hummel, ni una operación podría salvarlo, el tumor creció demasiado, ya no se puede hacer nada.

- voy-voy a morir….- dijo esa última palabra en más bajo que un susurro y lagrimas comenzaron a caer.

- lo siento señor Hummel, pero tiene los días contados.

- no. No puede ser, debe de haber un error, no puede ser.

- lo siento, no hay errores, usted tiene los días contados.

Kurt tomo su cara entre sus manos y se inclino sobre sus piernas y ahogo varios sollozos, se sentía mal. Alzo la cara para encontrar la del doctor.

- ¿cu-cuantos días me quedan? – pregunto no queriendo saber la respuesta.

- un mes.

Un mes, un maldito mes, no podía creerlo, después de la respuesta dejo de escuchar todo, no recuerda cómo es que se levanto y salió, salió de ahí del hospital y llego a su casa, seguía llorando y con todo dando vueltas.

"_¿Cómo puede ser posible todo eso?, el no podía morir, no, no ahora ¿Qué era todo eso?, debía ser una broma. ¿Cómo les diría a todos?, ¿Cómo le diría a…. Blaine?"_

**Bueno aquí otra nueva historia.**

**Espero les guste, dejen sus reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine estaba más que nervioso eran las 8 de la noche y kurt aun no le llamaba, su cita era a las 4, cuatro horas de desesperación para él, trato de llamar mas de mil veces al celular de kurt y a su casa, pero kurt no le contestaba, comenzaba a creer lo peor, no Hacia otra cosa más que marcar escuchar y azotar el teléfono, después de 10 minutos comenzó a marcar a sus vecinos, pero a los únicos dos vecinos que conocía ninguno le contestaba, no dejaba de dar vueltas y estaba pensando seriamente llamar a la policía para que fueran a ver a su departamento.

- tranquilízate Blaine. – le dijo Richard su representante.

- ¿Qué me tranquiliza? ¿QUE ME TRANQUILIZE? No me puedo tranquilizar Richard, la cita de kurt fue hace 4 horas, no me hablo y nadie me contesta ni en el departamento ni en el celular y ni siquiera Rachel y Finn saben donde esta, escucha si no hubiera ido a una cita médica a ver si algo tiene, no me preocuparía tanto…. Ya me harte llamare a la policía – tomo su celular para marcar a la policía cuando este comenzó a sonar, nerviosamente vio quien era y cuando vio que era kurt casi lo suelta, con toda la desesperación del mundo lo contesto.

- ¿kurt? ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido? – le dijo casi gritándole de la desesperación.

- lo siento Blaine, me, me quede dormido. – la voz de kurt se oía triste y cansada y de repente todo rastro de molestia se esfumo de Blaine.

- amor, ¿estás bien?, ¿qu-que te dijeron? ¿Cómo estás?

- estoy bien Blaine.

- entonces, ¿Por qué te oyes cansado?, ¿Qué tienes mi amor?

- es solo que la ciudad ya sabes el trafico me pusieron de malas y me dolía la cabeza por eso me llegue a dormir y no te llame ni atendí tus llamas. Lo siento. ¿Cuándo vienes a casa? Te extraño. – el moreno sintió que una daga se le clavaba en el pecho al oír la pregunta de kurt como una petición de esperanza con voz tan pequeñita y rota, Blaine conocía muy bien a su marido como para ni siquiera verlo y saber que kurt se encontraba frágil y roto y que lo necesitaba ahí.

- ahorita mismo tomo un vuelo para allá, iba a viajar mañana ya terminamos todo hoy, pero no importa necesito verte, ahorita mismo tomo el primer vuelo.

Kurt al darse cuenta de que estaba espantando a su marido retomo su compostura.

- no, no Blaine no vente tranquilo, no te preocupes estoy bien, vente mañana como lo habías planeado, no quiero que te vengas a las carreras por mí. Vente mañana.

- está bien kurt. – suspiro derrotado.

- ¿Blaine?

- sí, amor.

- te amo, eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar, te amo más que a nadie. Te amo más de lo que amo a la vida, siempre te amare hasta el fin de los tiempos, pase lo que pase siempre te amare. – mientras más iba hablando kurt mas se le iba cortando la voz _"dios porque eso suena como si no me lo fuera a decir más"_Blaine sabia que algo andaba mal.

- yo también te amo kurt, eres el amor de mi vida, mi razón de vivir, pero amor ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora y así? Suenas como si no me fueras a decir jamás.

- nunca se sabe Blaine, de ahora en adelante te diré todos los días cuanto te amo…. Blaine me tengo que ir tengo que cenar aun y preparar la casa para tu llegada y no he hecho nada, nos vemos mañana. Te amo.

- yo también te amo, descansa.

Blaine apenas colgó el teléfono y sintió como un escalofrió le recorría todo el tiempo, algo le sucedía a kurt y eso era seguro, sabía que kurt lo necesitaba ahí urgente, así que poco casi le hizo a la petición de kurt de irse hasta mañana y llamo Richard.

- Richard, ¿RICHARD?

- ¿Qué pasa Blaine?

- necesito que me consigas un boleto para volar a Nueva York esta misma noche.

- ¿un boleto a Nueva York a última hora?, hare lo mejor que pueda.

- hazlo, por favor te lo suplico, tengo que irme hoy.

- ¿Cuál es la prisa por qué no te vas mañana?

- kurt me necesita, ahora, tengo que estar ahí con el ya.

- ok déjame ver que se puede hacer.

Alrededor de media hora después Richard entro al cuarto de hotel donde se hospedaba Blaine con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

- ámame para siempre Blaine.

- al único que siempre amare es a kurt y… ¿Por qué?

- porque conseguí que removieran tu boleto, si quieres volar a Nueva York esta noche vete ya.

- ¿enserio? Gracias, gracias, te debo una.

- si me debes mas, ya vete sale en 20 minutos. Oye me harías un favor más.

- no me queda de otra, ¿Qué quieres?

- que si ¿me podrías mandar mi equipaje mañana? Por favor, por favor.

- está bien – suspiro – corre, corre ya.

Blaine no lo pensó dos veces más y tomo su chaqueta, celular, dinero, llaves y salió corriendo al aeropuerto con un solo pensamiento en la mente Kurt.

* * *

Kurt en cuanto colgó el teléfono rompió en llanto, no pudo evitar pensar que un día de estos se estaría despidiendo de Blaine para siempre, el solo pensamiento le hacía creer que ya moría.

Tomo su almohada y la aventó con todas sus fuerzas hacia la puerta, tomo las 3 almohadas restante y las aventó con igual o más rabia, se tiro al piso y lo golpeo repetidas veces sentía el dolor en su muñeca derecha, pero no le importo y siguió golpeándolo, grito con todas sus fuerzas y se quebró aun mas.

- ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUE? ¿POR QUEEEEE… - en su último grito su voz se ahogo en un sonoro sollozo, lloro por media hora hasta que sintió que ya no podía más.

Sin muchas ganas se levanto y poco a poco fue recogiendo lo que había tirado, no podía dejarlo así, Blaine regresaba mañana y tenía que estar todo en orden, cuando su casa estuvo un poco más presentable de cómo la dejo se adentro en el baño, tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza desde hace mas de dos horas abrió el botiquín y saco dos pastillas , cuando se las tomo y levanto la mirada esta cayó sobre el rastrillo de Blaine, se le quedo viendo un rato, la idea era sencilla tomar la navaja del rastrillo, rebanarse las muñecas y todo terminaría, lo que debía terminar en un mes podía terminar en unos cuanto minutos, sacudió la cabeza y saco esa estúpida idea de su cabeza, no se quería morir, _"¿Cómo diablos puedo pensar eso siquiera?" _pensó, no era justo para Blaine, no soportaba la idea de morir, pero mucho menos soportaba la idea de hacer sufrir a Blaine.

Estaba agotado el dolor de cabeza lo seguía matando y tanto grito y llanto lo agotaron, arrastrando los pies se metió en su cama y se cubrió con el edredón, solo quería tener a Blaine a su lado en ese momento, abrazarlo, besarlo y que le dijera que todo estaría bien, aunque no lo fuera, lo quería escuchar, quería a Blaine, necesitaba a Blaine. Se abrazo a sí mismo y se hizo un ovillo y permitió que el sueño se lo llevara, esperando que cuando despertara todo fuera un sueño una horrible pesadilla.

* * *

Blaine después de dos horas de viaje arribo a NY, eran casi las 10:30 de la noche, tomo un taxi y se dirigió a su departamento, cuando bajo del taxi prácticamente corrió hasta su departamento.

Entro sin querer hacer ruido lo más seguro era que kurt ya estuviera dormido, con demasiado cuidado camino hasta su habitación y vio a su marido dormido, aunque se veía tranquilo el sabía que no estaba bien, no queriendo despertarlo pues se veía muy hermoso y tranquilo, en total silencio se quito la ropa y zapatos y se metió debajo del edredón, cuidadosamente paso su brazo por la cintura del castaño y lo atrajo hacia él, el castaño en reconocimiento de esos brazos se giro y se recargo en el pecho de este y siguió con su sueño, el moreno vio el rostro de kurt con la escasa luz apenas se veía, pero claramente podía ver sus ojos hinchados y las manchas de las lagrimas, el corazón se le partió al verlo así y solo los estrujo mas contra él, después de media hora él también se dejo vencer por el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente Blaine se despertó, pensó en sorprender a su marido haciéndole el desayuno, pero pensó que era mejor no espantarlo con un incendio en la cocina, creyó que era mejor sorprenderlo cuando el despertara y lo viera junto a él.

Volteo a ver su reloj en la mesita de noche y vio que eran las 9:45 de la mañana usualmente kurt siempre se levantaba a las 9 a más tardar,_"de seguro está muy cansado"_ pensó, volvió a fijar su mirada en el rostro de su marido y vio que comenzaba a abrir lentamente los ojos dejando ver ese único color azul que lo hipnotizaba y lo volvía loco. Blaine le sonrió tiernamente y paso su mano tranquilamente por la mejilla de su esposo.

- buenos días amor.

Kurt sonrió, por un momento a kurt se le había olvidado todo, todo lo que paso el día anterior, al ver a Blaine ahí con él como siempre, pensó que si todo había sido un mal sueño, de repente una oleada de realidad lo golpeo duro, sintió ganar repentinas de ponerse a llorar en los brazos de su marido, pero no se dejo hacerlo, no quería preocupar o herir a Blaine, solo lo abrazo con fuerza como queriéndose fundir con el, pegarse y no separarse jamás.

- Buenos días amor.

- ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué estuviste llorando?

Kurt no supo que contestar, no había pensado en una excusa.

- ayer antes de hablarte estaba viendo "Posdata. Te amo" y tú sabes cómo me hace llorar esa película y no tenerte aquí a mi lado me hizo llorar mas y por eso cuando te hable solo quería decirte te amo porque me dio mucho sentimiento.

Esa ni kurt se la creía, pero esperaba con todas sus ganas que Blaine le creyera, era verdad que esa película le hacía llorar así que eso ya era un punto a favor.

- Eres tan lindo amor, prometo ya no tener que irme tanto, yo también te amo tanto.

- Te extrañe tanto, ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- yo también cielo, llegue anoche como a las 11 más o menos, pero estabas tan dormido y te veías como un ángel que no tuve corazón para despertarte.

- no me hiciste caso de venirte hoy, te dije que no quería que te vinieras a las carreras.

- lo sé, lo sé, pero es que te necesitaba con urgencia, necesitaba tenerte entre mis brazos y besarte, no puedo contra ese sentimiento esa necesidad es más grande que yo.

- me alegra que lo hicieras, también te necesitaba. – contesto kurt acurrucándose más cerca de Blaine tal como un gatito bebe en busca de calor lo harías. Blaine sonrió ante ese movimiento tan dulce que hizo su marido. – no quiero salir de la cama hoy, quedémonos hoy todo el dia aquí, solo un día de flojera para nosotros ¿siii? Nunca lo hacemos.

- sabes que si me hablas con esa voz tan dulce y me pestañeas repetidas veces no te puedo decir que no. ¿Pero solo nos quedaremos aquí acostados sin hace nada mas?

- ¿Qué tenias en mente Anderson?

- no lo sé un encuentro.

- pero ya tuvimos ese "encuentro"- dijo haciendo comillas con las manos, ya sabía lo que su marido quería, solo quería desesperarlo un poco.

- me refería – dijo sonriendo pícaramente, mientras de un movimiento giraba a kurt sobre su espalda y el se subía en el – a algo más sexual. – Dijo para besarlo – pero…- se bajo de el – si no quieres no. – se volvió a recostar a lado de el dándole la espalda.

Kurt un poco confundido de lo que había hecho Blaine se incorporo recargándose en un hombro y en la espalda de su esposo, le trato de acariciar la mejilla, pero Blaine hizo un gesto exagerado de que no quería que lo tocaran tal como un niño pequeño enojado.

- Blaine…- le dijo dulcemente y trato de tomarle la mano, pero este la alejo del mismo modo que lo hizo la vez anterior – vamos si sigues haciendo berrinche no tendrás sexo por dos semanas – ante esas palabras dichas Blaine abrió de golpe los ojos, kurt sonrió triunfante al saber que había dado en el blanco – y ambos sabemos – siguió mientras posaba su mano en el miembro de Blaine acariciándolo suavemente por arriba de sus bóxers - … que no puedes aguantar tanto. – finalizo con un suave apretón para luego retirar su mano y levantarse de la cama y meterse al baño antes de que Blaine pudiera reaccionar.

Blaine tardamente se levanto casi corriendo para alcanzar a su marido, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que solo llego a recibir el portazo de la puerta. Suspiro derrotado _"¿por qué nunca le puedo ganar a kurt?"_ pensó sonriendo ligeramente a pensar en lo astuto que era su marido.

Kurt dentro del baño casi rompe en llanto, no quería morir, no aun, no quería herir a Blaine, no quería hacerlo sufrir ese último mes que tenia con él, entonces le vino a la cabeza, darle el ultimo mejor mes a él y a Blaine, se seco la lagrima que logro escapársele. Tenía que tomar una decisión.

_"No le diré nada Blaine, no quiero herirlo, quiero hacerlo feliz hasta el último de mis días y eso hare, este será el mejor mes de nuestras vidas"_

Sonrió al espejo mientras una que otra lagrima lograron salir, esa sonrisa representaba felicidad, tristeza, nostalgia y dolor, pensó en no permitirse el que Blaine lo viera mal, desde ese día solo viviría al máximo con Blaine a su lado, se mojo la cara y se arreglo lo mejor que pudo, ahora solo se contraria en darle todo a su marido.

Salió del baño con precaución viendo donde estaba su marido para sorprenderlo, al no verlo se aventuro a dar un paso fuera del baño cuando de repente sintió a Blaine saltando del mueble de al lado con una sonrisa y grito de loco maniático, salto momentáneamente, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse Blaine lo tomo de la cintura y se lo hecho sobre el hombro, provocándole un grito de sorpresa.

- ¡BLAINE!, ¡¿QUE HACES?!... BAJAME BLAINE…- kurt en primera impresión quiso enojarse, pero al escuchar la risa de Blaine no pudo, dijo que complacería a su marido así que eso haría.

- tus deseos son ordenes amor – y con poco cuidado lo dejo caer de espaldas al colchón rebotando en este como si fuera un muñeco. El rebote hizo que kurt subiera las piernas con las rodillas casi tocando su pecho fue ahí cuando Blaine volvió a atacar y se las separo colocándose entre ellas.

- y dime kurtie, ¿me pondrás resistencia?, si apenas aguante 4 días sin ti ¿Cómo piensas que aguantare 2 semanas? Estoy desesperado y si es necesario amarrarte a la cama lo hare. – poco a poco le comenzó a besar el lóbulo de su oreja, Blaine sabia que justamente ese era uno de los punto que volvían loco a kurt. Entonces kurt…. ¿me pondrás resistencias?

Kurt comenzó a reír, toda esa excitación, sorpresa y deseo lo hacían reír, una risa particularmente sexy era lo que creía Blaine, esa risa solo kurt la hacía en sus momento más íntimos. Y esa misma risa era la que lo llevaba a la locura.

- n...no, n-no – kurt apenas podía articular palabra por la risa y excitación.

Blaine que se hallaba solo en bóxer ya no se podía controlar, el cuerpo de kurt lo volvía loco todo en general, pero en especial su trasero, ese perfecto, redondo y respingón trasero y ya que kurt la noche pasada no se había quitado la ropa que llevaba puesta, este aun llevaba los ajustados pantalones negros que delineaban a la perfección cada curva de sus piernas y trasero. Con toda la desesperación del mundo le arranco los pantalones a kurt y kurt por un momento pensó en pararse a ver si no los había roto, pero las fuertes manos de Blaine lo mantenían pegado a la cama.

- No sabes cuánto te extrañe – decía mientras pasaba sus manos lujuriosamente por las pálidas y largas piernas de kurt.

- quizá… tanto como yo te extrañe. – cuando kurt comenzó a ceder un poco más a su excitación Blaine le saco su camisa aventándola muy lejos, quedando los dos solamente en bóxers.

Kurt ya se estaba desesperando de excitación, así que con mucha fuerza le bajo los bóxers al moreno casi clavándole las uñas en el intento de agarrarlos rápidamente. Blaine al sentir sus bóxers en sus rodillas se los termino de sacar empujándolos con el pie fuera de la cama, el también le saco los bóxers a kurt tal como le había sacado los pantalones, al momento que kurt levanto las piernas para que Blaine se los comenzara a sacar, el moreno le tomo una de sus largas piernas y la comenzó a besar con lujuria lo tomo del tobillo y comenzó una cadena de besos que poco a poco se volvieron fuertes mordidas y chupetones, le hizo a esa pierna del castaño una serie de chupetones que comenzaba desde arriba de su tobillo hasta el interior de su muslo un poco mas debajo de su miembro, kurt solo podía soltar gemidos incompresibles, cuando termino de saborear esa pierna se alejo para ver su obra viendo un total de 6 chupetones seguidos, pero por mas que le gustara jugar con el castaño el ya necesitaba sentirlo alrededor suyo, necesitaba adentrarse en esa estrecha y caliente entrada.

Kurt estaba delirando en el paraíso, sentir como las manos de Blaine le quemaban en cada rose como esas manos vagaban desde sus piernas hasta su pecho, sintió que las dos manos del moreno le tomaron cada hueco de sus rodillas haciéndole que pusiera los pies en la cama, luego las manos de Blaine viajaron hasta su trasero levantándolo mientras que Blaine posicionaba su cabeza entre sus piernas, el castaño ya se estaba desesperando quería sentir a Blaine, sintió una lamida en su entrada, el se arqueo ante el estimulo de la húmeda lengua del moreno, este siguió delineando la zona alrededor de su entrada mientras que poco a poco la iba introduciendo más en la entrada del castaño, así fue introduciéndose cada vez más con lentos y placenteros movimientos circulares, el castaño sentía como Blaine se introducía cada vez mas y mas hasta que sintió la primera estocada que esa le dio, cada vez dilatándose más su entrada, cuando el moreno sintió su entrada suficientemente dilatada se retiro y se arrodillo más cerca acercando la punta de su miembro, se inclino sobre el cuerpo de kurt adentrándose poco a poco mientras se inclinaba para besar esos labios que ya había descuidado, cuando termino de entrar completamente en el con una estocada ligeramente fuerte ambos soltaron un sonoro gemido que fue ahogado en la boca del otro.

- Te amo… Blaine mi… amor, te amo, te amo, te amo. – el castaño comenzó a gemir desesperadamente mientras hablaba, el moreno solo pensaba que ese era el mejor sonido que jamás podría oir.

- yo también te amo… lo eres todo… para mí.

Dejando la delicadeza de lado Blaine comenzó a embestir fieramente el pálido cuerpo que tenia debajo de el, el castaño en plena estasis dirigió sus manos a la espalda del moreno y le clavo las uñas comenzando arañarlo cosa que solo volvía mas loco al castaño, el moreno al sentir como kurt lo marcaba de esa manera que solo encontraba jodidamente sexy, se permitía ir más rápido, el castaño se sentía en la jodida gloria, desde la primera embestida el moreno había tocado con perfección su próstata, cuando los malos pensamientos y la fea realidad lo invadió de nuevo.

_"¿Cuánto lo heriré?, ¿Cómo sufrirá Blaine?, no es justo para él."_

Sintió como su interior era llenado por la corrida del moreno, el cual emitió un sonoro grito de liberación y felicidad.

Y esta vez cuando llego al orgasmo, emitió un grito entrecortado mientras gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

_"no quiero morir"._

**Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza, pero ya lo traje.**

**Gracias, muchas gracias por los reviews, follower y favoritos, encerio muchas gracias significan mucho para mí.**

**Sin más los dejo, espero que les guste. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine despertó alrededor de las 8:00 de la noche, se refregó los ojos con cansancio aunque prácticamente habian dormido todo el día aun tenia sueño, volteo a ver a su marido quien se encontraba plácidamente dormido en su pecho, la cabeza del castaño subía y bajaba tranquilamente al ritmo de sus propias respiraciones. Ambos se habían quedado dormidos después de su "encuentro", sonrió al recordar lo intenso que había sido, tan intenso que ambos después de recuperarse de sus orgasmos sucumbieron al sueño, habían dormido alrededor de nueve horas.

Ahora si se habían quedado todo el día en la cama, sintió su estomago gruñir y recordó que inclusive ni había desayunado, tenía demasiada hambre _"lo voy a despertar"_ pensó, _"pero se ve tan hermoso cuando duerme",_ y no teniendo el corazón para despertarlo opto por dejarlo dormir, se aguantaría en hambre.

Se quedo veinte minutos más, ahí acostado con su marido durmiendo en su pecho, viendo a la nada mientras acariciaba el hombro y la espalda desnuda de su marido, suaves y delicadas caricias, apenas rozándolo gentilmente con las yemas de sus dedos. Unos minutos después sintió como el castaño se comenzaba a remover un poco en su pecho, ese movimiento siempre le hacía creer a Blaine, que kurt parecía un pequeño gatito bebe cuando se despertaba, al menos de que alguien lo despertara, en ese caso el dulce y tierno kurt desparecías y un kurt furaco aparecía, por esa razón Blaine nunca lo despertaba y si lo llegaba a hacer trataba de ser lo más dulce posible para no ganarse una patada de parte su marido.

Volvió a sentir a su marido moverse, el moreno comenzó a acariciar los sedosos cabellos castaños.

- Ya despiértate cariño.

Escucho un sonido de negación de parte del castaño, kurt se comenzó a girar aun sobre el pecho de su marido hasta poder verlo directamente.

- no tengo ganas… y además tengo demasiada hambre… ¿Qué horas son?

- ya van a dar las ocho y media.

El castaño abrió los ojos como platos demasiado sorprendió por la hora y todo el tiempo que había dormido..

- ¿Cómo pudimos dormir tanto? Con razón tengo hambre ni siquiera desayunamos y todo es por tu culpa.

Le soltó un golpe al pecho de su marido con la mano abierta y la suficiente fuerza para que sonara en todo el silencio de la habitación.

- auch! Kurt ¿Por qué me pegas? – quito la mano de kurt de su pecho y se sobo, hecho un vistazo y vio que la mano de su marido comenzaba a marcársele en su pecho con un tono bastante rojo. – si me dolió.

- porque esto es tu culpa, tu quisiste tu "encuentro" – dijo enfatizando las comillas de la palabra "encuentro" con sus dedos. – y no te pudiste esperar hasta la noche.

- pero si tu tampoco te quejaste.

- ¿Cómo de que no? ¿Quién fue el que prácticamente me cargo y me ataco?

- bueno si, fue divertido. – dijo tratando de hacer una sonrisa boba. Tomo al castaño de la cintura y lo jalo más cerca lo suficiente como para poder darle un tierno beso en los labios.

- te amo Blaine, demasiado, te extrañe mucho.

- yo también te amo bebe y también te extrañe como loco.

- no me gusta estar solo.

- y a mí no me gusta dejarte solo, por eso ya tratare de no tener que salir tanto, para no tener que dejarte solo y no tener que estar separado de ti.

Kurt volvió a estirarse con flojera aun en los brazos de su marido. Blaine solo creía que no había cosa más tierna y hermosa que su marido.

- Aun tengo hambre Blaine - dijo picándole en las costillas repetidas veces para que le hiciera caso.

- ¿qué te parece si pedimos comida?

- ¿comida china?

- lo que tú quieras, vamos hora de pararse. – dijo tratando de empujar a su marido para moverlo de su pecho y se pararan, pero kurt solo se agarro más a su marido y se negó a moverse.

- no me quiero mover, no quiero hacer nada hoy – Blaine siguió tratando de moverlo sin éxito, kurt seguía en su plan de no moverse, parecía como si estuviera empujando a un muñeco de trapo por más que quisiera moverlo este seguía cayendo en el mismo lugar. – no me empujes, enserio no me quiero mover.

- vamos kurt – siguió empujándolo sin éxito alguno, suspiro resignado - ¿enserio planeas no moverte? – kurt asintió – y que piensas ¿Qué yo te cargue a todos lados?

- esa es una buena opción. – el moreno soltó una risa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- eres un consentido, nunca debí consentirte tanto.

- pero me amas.

- Si te amo, y está bien, solo por el hecho de que aun me siento mal por haberte dejado un semana solo. – kurt sonrió triunfante. – entonces ¿quieres comida china? – cuestiono mientras giraba a su marido para bajarlo de su pecho y poder levantarse.

- sí, se me antojo mucho y también quiero una ducha.

- entonces ¿comida primero o ducha primero?

- mmm pide la comida y que te la traigan en una hora mientras tomamos un baño.

- está bien, pondré la tina.

Blaine se levanto de la cama y kurt que seguía acostado pudo ver el perfecto cuerpo de su marido totalmente desnudo, era todo un espectáculo.

El seguía acostado en la cama sin querer moverse un centímetro, escucho como Blaine abría y removía unas cosas en los estantes. Blaine regreso al cuarto y tomo unas toallas y regreso al baño, el moreno estuvo dando vueltas y metiendo cosas al baño, para al final regresar a la cama.

- Su baño está listo, vamos. – se inclino a la cama y tomo cuidadosamente al castaño en sus brazos, quien seguía sin moverse medio centímetro, cuando lo cargo soltó un gemido de cómo si estuviera cargando algo sumamente pesado.

- vuelve a hacer ese sonido cuando me cargas y me traumare tanto que no volveré a comer.

- no estás tan ligero kurt.

- peso 9 kilos menos que tu.

- Si tienes razón el que peses menos que yo ya es malo.

- No seas exagerado es normal.

- eres más alto que yo kurt, yo debería pesar menos que tu.

- ahh unos centímetro no es mucho.

- como sea, te pondré a dieta de hamburguesas y pizzas.

- atrévete Anderson, atrévete.

Blaine rio, y cargo al castaño hasta el baño, maniobro un poco con el cuerpo de kurt y la puerta para poder pasar, pero hizo todo sin pegarle al castaño con la puerta.

Al momento de entrar al baño kurt se lleno del dulce aroma de sus esencias que tanto le gustaba usar.

- ¿echaste de mi esencias?

- si de la que más me gusta coco, amo cuando tu piel huele a coco es mi debilidad.

- ¿qué? ¿El coco?

- no a mi hermoso esposo oliendo a coco, tu aroma combinado con el coco es el mejo aroma del mundo.

Blaine bajo lentamente al castaño de sus brazos hasta la tina y lo dejo en ella gentilmente, se inclino y le dio un beso en la frente antes de levantarse.

- ¿no vendrás conmigo? Esa era la idea.

. si, espera, iré a pedir la comida, regreso no tardo.

Blaine salió corriendo de su habitación a la cocina para tomar el teléfono del restaurante chino con la mejor comida de la zona, ordeno un montón de comida casi exagerada, pero a él le pareció poco. Les dijo que se las llevaran en una hora, quería disfrutar del baño con su marido.

En la tina de baño kurt se recargo en la bañera poniendo su cabeza en la orilla de la bañera, inhalo profundamente el olor de las esencias y se dejo llenar del olor a coco, Blaine no lo sabía, pero la esencia de coco también era su favorita, solo por el hecho que cuando Blaine la olía se ponía muy, muy apasionado. Solo por ese hecho la única esencia de la que nunca se le acaba porque compraba mas era la de coco.

Se quedo ahí, quieto con los ojos cerrados, inhalando el delicioso aroma y relajándose, recordó en su último pensamiento antes de sucumbir al sueño, el simple recuerdo lo hacía querer hundirse en la tina y ahogarse en ella.

Ya no había opción quisiera o no, moriría, y no quería, pero solo le quedaban dos opciones, deprimirse y pasar sus ultimo días de vida rodeado de tristeza e hiriendo a seres queridos, o decidir disfrutar sus ultimo días junto a la persona que ama, claro que el miedo de morir siempre estaría presente, pero tenía que hacer algo, y esa parecía la mejor opción.

Blaine, ese era el otro pensamiento que no lo dejaba desde hace dos días, le aterraba pensar en cuanto dañaría a Blaine, que Blaine sufriera solo lo mataría antes de tiempo, después de pensarlo por todo un día decidió que era mejor no decirle nada a Blaine, no quería que sufriera en ese tiempo, solo quería darle a él y a Blaine los mejores días juntos, era lo único que quería. Tenían el dinero suficiente para ese viaje, estaba decidido.

Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla, pero no le importo y aunque le doliera trato de sonreír, por Blaine, por ellos.

Después de ordenar la comida el moreno corrió piso arriba, ya quería estar en esa tina y disfrutarla al lado de su marido, el jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero correr desnudo por la casa le encantaba, le encanta sentir esa total libertad, pero kurt jamás lo dejaría nadar así por la casa a excepción claro de momentos como esos en los que kurt no tiene ganas de nada ni de regañarlo.

Entro al baño para encontrar para encontrar a kurt recargado en la cabecera de la tina, desnudo, con los ojos cerrado y ligeramente sonrojado por el vapor, se quedo unos cuantos minutos parado en el umbral de la puerta solo viendo la hermosa escena que su marido le entregaba si ni siquiera darse cuenta _"sin duda me case con el ser más hermoso del mundo"_.

- ¿Disfrutas de la vista cariño? – pregunto el castaño que abrió los ojos al sentir la presencia de su marido.

- como no tienes idea.

- ¿ya pediste la comida?

- si les dije que la trajeran en una hora.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza.

- ve cariño, te quiero aquí conmigo.

Blaine camino feliz de la invitación hacia la tina, kurt se corrió un poco enfrente, lo suficiente para que su marido pudiera sentarse detrás de el.

- me gusta esta posición. – dijo Blaine tomando de la cintura al castaño jalándolo más cerca, pegándolo a su pecho, kurt en respuesta recargo su cabeza en el hombro del moreno y solo se dejaba abrazar.

- a mi también, estar e tus brazos es muy cómodo.

Blaine beso la sien del castaño y comenzó una serie de besos bajando por su cara, pasando por sus quijada, cuello y hombro. Tomo ambas manos del castaño y las cruzo sobre su pecho, se quedaron un rato ahí solo abrazados en silencio disfrutando el uno del otro.

Unos cuantos minutos después Blaine tomo el shampoo de kurt y comenzó a frotarlo por todo el sedoso cabello del castaño, el moreno sentía que estaba bañando a un bebe, un gran y largo bebe, paso gentilmente una esponja con jabón por todo el cuerpo de kurt tocándolo con casi reverencia, amaba del cuerpo de kurt.

Kurt levanto ligeramente su pierna para estirarla, cuando su pierna salió del agua pudo apreciar un gran chupetón en su pierna, abrió los ojos como platos y se incorporo un poco alejándose del pecho de su marido, saco mas su pierna para ver que tenia mas chupetones a lo largo de toda su pierna, conto seis chupetones que terminaban en la cara interna de su muslo un poco mas debajo de su miembro.

- ¡BLAINE! – exclamo viendo y tocando cada uno de sus chupetones.

- ¿Qué paso cariño? – contesto un poco preocupado por el tono de su marido.

- ¿me podrías explicar esto? – se giro para poder enseñarle su pierna llena de chupetones.

- ¡oh! – dio por toda respuesta al ver su obra.

- sabes que no me gustan los chupetones.

- no, tú me dijiste que no te gustaba que te los hiciera visibles, no dijiste nada sobre hacértelos ocultos, y además nadie más te ve las piernas…. ¿o sí?

- no nadie más que tu, pero aun así con tanto chupetón parece que me dio lepra, se me quitaran en dos semanas o más.

- vamos es un recordatorio de que eres mío y solo mío.

- no soy un objeto como para ser marcado.

- lo sé, pero aun así sigues siendo mío. Vamos no es tan malo.

- pero, es que se ven tan morados casi negros si los toco hasta me duelen. – decía tocando cada chupetón y haciendo leves muecas de dolor.

- ven te recompensare. – tomo la pierna del castaño y lo ayudo a terminar de girar para quedar frente a frente, elevo la pierna chupeteado y comenzó a besar cada uno de los chupetones a veces desviándose un poco del camino.

Pasaron media hora en la ducha, entre besos, caricias y palabras de cariño.

La comida china había llegado y ambos se encontraban en el suelo de la sala con cojines y cajas de comida china, el moreno había cumplido la promesa de llevar a kurt cargando a todas partes.

Después de un ataque de risa, que provoco el moreno con sus bromas con los palillos chinos, kurt se armo de valor para decírselo a Blaine. Cero los ojos dio una gran respiración y hablo.

- Blaine, quiero que nos vallamos de vacaciones.

Blaine se volteo a verlo confundido por la repentina declaración, kurt al ver su duda se apresuro a aclarar.

- si mira, hace cuanto que no vamos de vacaciones solos tu y yo – Blaine comenzó a hacer cuentas en su mente – desde nuestra luna de miel hace dos años, también tenemos el dinero suficiente como para irnos de vacaciones dos meses y no quedar en la ruina, amos por favor será divertido.

- bueno…. Si tenemos el dinero y si también nos las merecemos… pero ¿dos meses?

- no, no, no claro que no, estaba pensando en uno, por favor Blaine, de verdad, realmente quiero ir, por ti, por mi, por nosotros, por favor.

- si muevo unas cosas en la disquera quizá podamos ir el siguiente mes.

"el siguiente mes ya no estaré vivo"

- No, este mes, por favor, puedes dejarle todo a Richie el se haría cargo, por favor, solo un mes. – cruzo las manos en forma de suplica, se las llevo cercas del mentón y parpadeo seguidamente esperando así convencer al moreno.

- sabes que si haces esa cara no te puedo negar nada.

- ¿eso es un si?

- si ya sabes la respuesta, sabes que no te puedo decir que no.

Kurt se tiro a los brazos de su marido más que feliz por el hecho de que tendrían sus últimas vacaciones juntos.

- gracias, gracias, enserio gracias.

- no me agradezcas, yo también disfrutare las vacaciones.

- bueno si.

- ok tengo que hablar con richie, le diré que atrasaremos todo un mes, no creo que allá tantos problemas, mientras él se puede encargar de papeleo y todo eso aburrido que no me gusta.

Kurt no dijo nada estando demasiado ocupado en sonreír y querer besar a su marido, estaba tan feliz que por un momento se le olvido porque hacia todo eso.

Para esa noche kurt ya tenía planeado sus puntos de viaje, primer Latino América.

**Ok, ok, me pueden matar, enserio, enserio lamento la tardanza, lo siento, la semana pasada iba a actualizar pero ya no pude, la buena noticia es que mis exámenes acabaron y ya estoy más libre, así que planeo estar actualizando por semana. **

**Mi otro fic lo actualizo en esta semana o la otra ya no pasa de ahí.**

**Una vez mas lo siento, y siento también que este capítulo sea un poco aburrido, pero es necesario para lo que viene, ya en el siguiente capítulo se van de viaje y harán recorrido por el mundo (si que tienen dinero ha) bueno también puntos o países que les gustaría que visitaran son bienvenidos a sugerencias, sin más los dejo y espero que les guste. **


End file.
